Secrets Revealed
by slytherin lil
Summary: Hermione has finally been noticed as a girl by her friends however she doesnt realise that someone else has known it all along. She also doesnt realise that that person is her secret love. SSHG
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, this is my first try at making a fic longer than a oneshot so please fell free to give me advice!! it would be much appreciated

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise. (I wish I had/owned Severus Snape in the flesh though!!)  
Chapter Dedicated to: My best friend, Cait, even though she doesn't read Harry Potter

_**  
Chapter One**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as she stepped through the barrier, separating her from her muggle parents, onto Platform 9¾, the witch was caught in a bone crushing hug. Stepping back she looked up at the two people known to make up 2/3 of the Golden Trio and her best friends. The first, a red-head reaching 6ft4in, with blue eyes, a cheeky grin and long limbs was known as Ron Weasley. Turning to the boy, or more appropriately man, on her right she took in the 6ft2in height, messy black hair, broad grin, lightning bolt scar and piercing emerald eyes belonging to Harry Potter. Each boy sported muscles, no doubt from playing quidditch, and were looking at her as though seeing her for the first time. Hermione Granger, the third part of the infamous Golden Trio, was 5ft8in, had brown hair with golden streaks falling around her shoulders in ringlets, an hourglass shape most girls would die for, and dark brown eyes.

"Bloody hell Hermione," a shocked Ron finally spoke.

"Bloody hell is right," agreed Harry.

"What?" she asked looking down at herself wondering what was wrong.

"You've changed. You look so…girly."

"Thanks Ronald for finally noticing. I haven't changed at all by the way." replied Hermione.

"Well," said Harry, "lets go get on the train before it leaves without us." So the three friends jumped on and went to their usual compartment at the very end of the train. They talked of their holidays, caught up on each others lives, wondered who the new DADA teacher would be and if the curse would be broken now that Voldemort was no longer around. When the train finally stopped and they got into a carriage pulled by the Thestrals, Ron started complaining at how hungry he was. Entering the Great Hall, they took their seats in the middle of the Gryffindor table, Ron on one side and Hermione and Harry on the other. During the sorting ceremony, Hermione couldn't help but look up to the staff table and rested her eyes on the surly potions professor, Severus Snape. She had finally admitted to herself last year that she had a crush on him, with his dramatic entrances, drawling, sexy voice, piercing black eyes and even his prominent nose. This however had made potions class very hard to concentrate in, but she still managed to top the class. Her first realisation that she didn't just respect him but like him, came when he had started treated everyone equally. Hermione guessed that the reason of this was one, because he was no longer a servant to Voldemort and didn't have to show favouritism to the Slytherin house and two, because he didn't have all the stress caused by being a spy for the light. Also she realised that he no longer called her a know-it-all and gave her top marks for a correctly brewed potion, which was, of course, always. She was shaken out of her thoughts when Dumbledore announced that the Head Boy and Girl this year were Draco Malfoy and herself and was required to stand up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

He spotted her as soon as she walked into the hall with those two great buffoon friends of hers. He couldn't miss the flowing chestnut hair and hourglass shape anywhere and when she stood up at her name being called as this years Head Girl, he could see the pride in her body language and no doubt in her eyes, if he would've been close enough to see. He watched her clap loudly as Remus Lupin was announced the DADA teacher again and saw many people look to him to see his reaction at the news. The dunderheads. Obviously he would've known beforehand who he would be teaching aside and he didn't mind one bit that Remus got the job over him. A few years back he would've been, and was, jealous but now he was content at teaching potions, one of the few things he enjoyed in life. Severus Snape looked over at Hermione again as she laughed at something one of the buffoons said. _'If only I could make her laugh like that,'_ he thought to himself. Over the holidays, Severus realised that one of the things he was looking forward to seeng when he went back to school this year was her. He was never one to ignore beauty before, not the dolled up kind of beauty, of course, but the natural kind which was bestowed upon Hermione Granger. She was, no doubt, the handsomest girl in the school and as he looked over he saw that her 'friends' had finally noticed it too, for Weasley looked like her was about to lunge for her, though she didn't seem to notice. Severus thoughts were interrupted when Minerva told everyone it was time for them to go to their common rooms and to bed. He looked at Hermione one last time before getting up and following his Slytherin students to their rooms for some house announcements.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review!! I need to know if this is worth continuing!  
Love Me xx


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, it's taken me a while to put up the next chapter. Sorry about that guys. I've been so busy with uni that I just haven't gotten around to it. I'll try to update more quickly though. Thankyou for previous reviews!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise. (Though I own Sev in my dreams :D)

Chapter Dedicated to: Emma and Katie, my two muso girlz.

_**Chapter Two**_

--

Hermione plonked down at the Gryffindor table the next morning while still trying to get the sleep out of her eyes. Looking up, she saw that Ron was once again stuffing his face with food across from her. "How on earth can you eat in the mornings, let alone that much? Don't you feel sick or something?"

"You should know me by known Hermione."

"Yea 'Mione, you know Ron has a bottomless pit as a stomach," laughed Harry. Soon all three of the golden trio were in hysterics, though, Ron was still trying to push food into his mouth. As the laughter died down, Harry picked up his timetable out of his bag. "Oh no."

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Hermione is a worried voice. Even though Voldemort had been defeated she still worried every now and then.

"Like the previous six years, Dumbledore has cursed us with Potions on a Monday morning. Not only do we have Snape again but also the Slytherin's. I don't know why he's always insisted on putting Gryffindor's and Slytherin's together. He knows we don't get along and more than likely never will."

"First off," started Hermione, "its _Professor_ Snape, Harry and secondly I think that if we all try, we could actually get along. I mean, Draco was a lot nicer to me yesterday than he ever has been."

"_DRACO_ now is it? What, are you getting chummy chummy up in the Head's dorm now?" Accused Ron.

"No, we just talked last night and decided if we were going to be the best possible heads we could be that we should try to get along. If you have a problem with that _Ronald_ then TOO DAMN BAD," and with that Hermione stormed out of the Great Hall and made her way to Potions.

--

Hermione had calmed down as she waited inside the classroom but not enough to talk to Ron, at least not yet. The boys trudged into the classroom and sat down at Hermione's desk just mere seconds before Snape swept into the room. '_My god that man can make an entrance'_ thought Hermione. "Today, you will be making a Sleeping Potion. I assume that none of you have read the text except Miss Granger, however, you will not be allowed to ask her help. I want complete and utter silence while you are brewing. The instructions are on the board. Begin."

Hermione had just finished her potion when Snape started doing the rounds checking everyone's progress. So, pretty much telling everyone that they somehow screwed it up. When he got to Hermione, however, he just nodded and said "well done, Miss Granger," and moved on. Ron and Harry looked dumbstruck as she bottled her potion and took it up to the front of the classroom. She was halfway through the homework when the bell for the end of class rang. As she was packing up her belongings she heard Professor Snape say "Miss Granger, please stay behind." Telling Harry and Ron she would see them later and to go ahead she walked to where he was standing. _'Oh my god, we're alone. I wonder if he'll try anything. I hope he does. Argh, stop thinking that Hermione, he'll never want you, you're a student.'_

"Now, Miss Granger, Professor McGonagall has informed me that you wish to be a Potions Mistress. Is this true?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well then, as you would know you need to do an apprenticeship first and if you are interested, I was wondering if you would like to apprentice under me. Of course, you won't be able to start properly till next year, however, I am willing to give up a couple of nights a week to get you prepared for full-time after you graduate. If you are interested that is."

"I would LOVE to," Hermione squealed. "I mean, yes sir, I would like that very much," she said as a blush started to creep up her neck.

"I will meet you on Tuesdays and Fridays at 7pm sharp." Hermione nodded and left the classroom hoping to catch the end of Charms.

--

As he watched Hermione leave, he thought of their conversation. He couldn't believe she said yes. He was overjoyed. Of course, he didn't show it, he didn't want to frighten anyone should they walk in and see him grinning like a child receiving a Christmas present. So instead he smirked like a true Slytherin. He couldn't help but think how cute she had looked when she blushed like she did. _'Really Severus, she's your student, you shouldn't be thinking about her in that way. But she's so beautiful and smart and funny… oh shut up you sappy romantic.'_ Footsteps resounding in the corridor tore Severus from his thoughts and he started preparing for his next class, 1st years. _Groan._

--

The next chapter is in progress. Hope this chapter is ok. Please review.

Love Me xx


	3. Chapter 3

Jeez, I totally forgot about doing these fanfics. Just had Tonsillitis and now have a cold so haven't been able to get around to it. Thanx for waiting though!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise. (Sev will always be a part of me)

Chapter Dedicated to: Dax, my best gay friend! Love you sweetie.

_**Chapter Three**_

--

"Mione? Mione? HERMIONE!?" Blinking rapidly, Hermione looked over to her friend wondering why he had just yelled her name in the middle of class.

"Sorry Harry, what would you like?"

"I would like for one of my best friends to come back to the land of the living and come with me to our next class. Jeez, what's up today? You've been zoning out all day." Harry looked at Hermione, his green eyes pleading for her to tell him. Looking around Hermione realised that class was in fact over. She sighed realising she had missed all the notes in yet another class today. What Harry said was true. All she could think about was the lesson with Severus, _'No, Snape,'_ tonight.

"Nothing is up. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night that's all. You know, with NEWT's coming up, I can't think of much else." Which was true, she didn't sleep a lot last night just not because of NEWT's.

"Well, don't get too stressed about them, it's not healthy. Don't forget to have fun as well." With that Harry smiled at her and helped put away all Hermione's books. Offering his arm, which she took, he winked and guided her to their next class.

--

At the other end of the school, Severus was having the same sort of problem. As he stalked up and down the aisle, watching his 3rd year potions class attempt to brew the Illusion Potion, a potion to make the drinker see and believe something is there that really isn't, as the name suggests. So far, so good, but Severus knew that something would go wrong. Something ALWAYS goes wrong. '_Why can't there ever be a class where nothing goes wrong? I suppose, at least that idiot Toohelie isn't teaching the class like when I had meetings with the Dark Lord. The place was always a mess when I came back and at least 2 students where still in the hospital wing 3 days later.'_ Just as he was walking back toward his desk to do some more thinking about later that night, there was an explosion near the back of the room. Without turning around he spoke in a harsh voice, "Detention Mr Lancombe, tonight 6 o'clock. Don't be late."

He really didn't want to put it on tonight but he had a reputation to uphold and if he didn't give out a detention for the explosion of a potion in his classroom everyone would think he had gone soft, and that just wouldn't do. He would just have to hope that the incompetent Slytherin would finish remaking the potion before Hermione, _Miss Granger_, came for her first lesson.

--

While she was applying her make-up in the bathroom of the Head Dorms she heard a voice say, "Going somewhere special tonight?"

Looking up, she met Draco's stormy grey eyes in the mirror. He was 6ft1in in height and although he wasn't as bulky as Harry and Ron, he was still toned. Unlike when he was younger, Draco had let his white-blonde hair fall loosely and not slicked back. He was, summed up, a girl's perfect guy. Except for one thing…He was gay. Not that anyone apart from Hermione and Blaise Zabini, his long-time boyfriend, knew that fact.

"Yea, outta here so you can have some quality time with Blaise."

"Oh yea, because it's not like you have a date with our hunky, and unfortunately straight, potions master." Draco shot back with a wink. Last year, Draco and Hermione were paired together for a lot of class projects and had become to rely and confide in each other. As much as she was still best friends with Harry and Ron, Hermione was even closer with Draco. When she told him about her love of Severus, he didn't laugh or yell at her, instead he told him that he already figured that out and told her his secret about being gay.

"It's not a date; he's just preparing me for next year's apprenticeship, that's all. Nothing more." As she said this Hermione dropped her head and looked at the ground willing the tears to go away. After a couple of seconds of trying not to cry, she felt a hand under her chin forcing her to look up at Draco's face.

"Sweetie, I know my godfather better than anyone, and believe me when I tell you that he thinks of you as more than just a student. You don't see the way he looks at you at meals, in class and even in the hallways. He's a trained spy, so if he doesn't want people to know he's in love with you, then they won't.

"How do you know then?" _I mean if he can apparently fool everyone, why not Draco?_ She reasoned with herself.

"Easy, I can just tell. It's like this gay radar thing, I can tell when someone's in love" he told her with a smirk and a wink.

"Whatever, thanks for trying to cheer me up Draco but I have to go now. Have fun with Blaise, and try not to do much outside the privacy of your room, me walking in on you two once is enough." She grabbed her bag off the toilet seat and started walking out the door when she heard Draco yell, "hey, don't I get a goodbye kiss from my favourite girl?"

Running back, Hermione gave him a kiss on the lips and then hurried off to the potions classroom.

--

I have plenty of time this week, I should be studying but ah well, so I'll try and write more!!

Love Me xx


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, another chapter up! 2 in 2 days. I think it's a record for me D woo. Hopefully it's not a disappointment as its 1am in the morning.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise. (I wish Sev would talk to me in that sexy drawl of his. drool)

Chapter Dedicated to: Sammy, my longest and closest friend.

_**Chapter Four**_

--

_Why did I ask her to come tonight? I should never have asked her to be my apprentice. It's going to be too hard to see her everyday and not be able to express my true feelings, to kiss her, to touch her, to drag her off into my bed chamber…Okay Severus, get a grip on yourself and stop acting like a sex-crazed, teenage boy. You're a 36 year-old man who needs to get rid of his inappropriate feelings for a student before he does something he will regret later._ As Severus was mentally preparing himself, a small knock was heard at the door of the classroom.

"Come in," he said in a neutral tone. He looked up from his desk to see his 3rd year detention student come through the door. _If I had known it was him I would've used a harsher tone. I suppose now is as good a time as any._

"Sit at the front desk and start cleaning cauldrons without any magic. You've done this enough times now that you should know where the cleaning supplies are kept. Well, what are you waiting for? Get to work!" Severus felt much better having yelled the majority of those instructions to the quivering boy in front of him. _Serves him right for thinking I might actually be in a good mood for a detention. What an imbecile. He must be really thick-headed to actually believe that._ Another knock sounded on his door. Forgetting his other engagement that night, he barked, "Come in!" He instantly regretted it when a flushed Hermione Granger walked into the room, obviously feeling like a student arriving at detention. _God, she looks worse that what Mr Lancombe did when he walked into the room just a minute ago._ His regret was not only directed at the fact that he made Hermione uneasy around him but also because of the growing erection he got looking at the flushed face and unruly hair of his student making her look as if she just had a wild, rough night of passion.

"Ah, Miss Granger, timely as usual. Please, take a seat and start working on the Wolfsbane Potion."

--

"Come in!" Hearing his voice full of such anger made Hermione second guess coming here. _Maybe this isn't such a good idea. Perhaps I should just turn around now to save myself from any embarrassment. _

_Where's your Gryffindor courage, girl?_ Another voice asked. _Maybe you were sorted into the wrong house. I mean, what Gryffindor would consider backing out of a challenge. Plus, what would Draco say if you were to go back now? I don't think he would be very happy about you ruining not only a perfect opportunity to get with Severus but also his make-out session with Blaise._

_I suppose,_ she reasoned, _it couldn't hurt. I can always just turn around and walk back out. Its not as if you aren't here in your own time. _With that in mind, Hermione turned the door knob and walked into the room.

"Ah, Miss Granger, timely as usual. Please, take a seat and start working on the Wolfsbane Potion." His silky voice somewhat soothed her nerves and she looked up and saw him pointing to the work bench at the front of the room which she was to work on. Making her way towards it, she noticed the bench next to hers had not just one cauldron but five on it. Looking back at the Potions Master with a questioning look, she received the reply, "A student has detention."

Detecting that he would not say anything more on the matter, Hermione continued on her way to the work bench and sat down. Looking down at the ingredients in front of her, she considered that most people would be shocked at having been told that they were to make such a complicated potion for their first lesson. Hermione, however, had expected it as she knew how high Severus, _Professor Snape's_, standards were and how hard it was to achieve a Masters degree. So, without any further distractions, she set to work on the potion.

--

Looking up at the clock on the back of the classroom, Severus realised just how late it really was. They had been working silently for two hours without so much as a distraction or thought to the time. Looking down to the two students in front of him, he realise Hermione was almost finished and the same with Mr. Lancombe. Deciding to end his misery he said to the younger student, "You may stop there Mr. Lancombe. Please pack up the cleaning supplies and be on your way."

Startled by the sudden noise, the boy jumped, and then quickly set about cleaning up the workbench, in a hurry to get away from his least favourite teacher. Severus watched as he collected all the materials in his arms and started towards the aisle when he tripped on the stool. Not being able to get there fast enough, Severus watched one of the bottles of detergent fly through the air, as if in slow motion and land into the Hermione's potion. Without a second thought he flew around the desk yelling at the clumsy student to get under the bench and crash tackled Hermione to the floor shielding her body with his. Not a second later, did her potion explode sending it splashing all over the room and onto Severus himself. Knowing what was about to happen he quickly told Lancombe to get out of the classroom immediately, and the boy did with surprising speed. Slowly getting up he realised some of the potion had not only gotten onto his own skin but Hermione's as well. This was not good, not good at all.

--

Don't kill me!! Please!! I promise I will update soon. I just couldn't resist the cliff-hanger. Hehehe. Review please.

Love Me xx


	5. Chapter 5

I'm going pretty well considering I don't usually update this quickly. Go me. Hehe.  
Please note that this chapter contains lemon! LEMON PEOPLE LEMON!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise. (Oh God, my friend called me weird cos I told her I was in love with Sev)

Chapter dedicated to: my daddy…it's his birthday today!

_**Chapter Four**_

--

Feeling dizzy, Hermione accepted Severus' offered hand and slowly got to her feet. As their hands touched she felt a jolt of what could only be described as electricity shoot through her body. Ignoring it for the time being, she looked up at him and immediately noticed the worried look on his normally blank face. Worried she blurted out, "What's going to happen to us? I've never read of an accident where this potion was combined with detergent. Oh my god, we aren't going to die, are we?"

She felt tears coming to her eyes and before she could even think of willing them away, she heard a sigh coming from the man in front of her. "No, Miss Granger, we will not die, so could you not cry?"

"I was not going to cry!" She rebutted angrily, her hands moving to her hips and giving him what she hoped was an intimidating look.

"I think you should desist making that pose. It will not help our situation at all," Severus told her without looking at her face.

"What do you mean, 'help our situation'? What situation are we in? Please tell me, I have a right to know."

"I know that you silly girl. I was merely trying to figure out a way to tell you what is going to happen and how to get around it. I suppose I'll just have to come out and say it." By this point, Hermione became really worried. She gave Severus her undivided attention. "Unfortunately, adding detergent to any potion will cause the person who drinks it to become very ill, possibly die. However, when it is added to this particular potion and comes in contact with your skin, it heats up your blood stream causing you to become…uh…active." Severus looked as if he was going to blush.

For once, Hermione didn't understand. "What do you mean, 'active'?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he finally looked Hermione in the eyes for the first time since the start of the conversation. "Sexually active, Miss Granger. In a few minutes we will want to jump anything that moves and will not stop until the potion wears off or until our needs are met." _Well, I suppose I appreciate the honesty. Still, no need to put it so bluntly. Now there's going to be this big awkward silence. Shit, I need to say something, anything Hermione._

"So, what do you prepose we do?" A blush started creeping up her cheeks as she thought about what _**she**_ wanted to do. There was no way he would want _**that **_though.

"I would suggest locking ourselves up in our rooms and not have any contact with anyone until it wore off but our desires would probably over power us forcing us to do something we would regret."

"Like…rape someone?" The thought of doing that to someone mad her feel violently ill.

"Yes, something like that. So, really, there is only one thing for us to do…" he broke eye contact again and seemed to be trying to figure out what to say next. "…the only reasonable thing to do, to avoid harming anyone, would be for us to satisfy each others needs."

--

_Shit, now why did I go ahead and say that. She's going to think of me as a seedy, old bastard now. There goes my chance with her down the drain. I'll kill that boy, if it's the last thing I do. He should've known better than to carry that many things in his hands at once. I will NOT take responsibility for this. Double shit, I can feel the potion starting to kick in. Hermione better make up her mind quickly or I might not be able to control myself any longer and make it up for her._

Fortunately for Severus, she made it up pretty quickly. All of a sudden he felt a pair of warm, soft lips caressing his own. He was so shocked, he forgot to kiss back for a moment. Then slowly, he came to the understanding that she was kissing him. Hermione, Gryffindor Princess, good-too-shoes, one third of the golden trio, Granger was kissing him, Severus, Head of Slytherin, snarky, conceded, Snape. Before he let this opportunity go, he started kissing back. Softly at first, unsure of Hermione's experience, but as soon as he felt her add pressure, he ran his tongue over her lips, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth, letting him in, and Severus found himself lost in the sweetness of Hermione's mouth. Never before had he tasted anything so sweet and he knew he would forever crave that taste.

He moved one of hands, which were residing on her shoulders, up into her hair and pulled her face closer to his, while sliding the other down to her hip, moving his fingers in a circular motion. He continued this for a few minutes until he felt Hermione move her hands from his chest to around his neck, pulling her body closer to his in result. Deciding to step it up, he brought both hands down, behind her thighs and lifted her up, placing her legs around his own hips. From there he sat her down on his desk, which was conveniently at the perfect height.

"Please, I need you. Don't go slowly, I need you inside of me, now!" Hearing Hermione like this sent Severus over the edge and he was sent into action. Tearing off his pants and boxers and Hermione's skirt and underwear, he moved his fingers to her centre. Finding her already wet served to turn him on even more and he thought his throbbing member would burst at any minute. Pushing a finger inside of her, he started preparing her. He added another finger and moved them in and out of her as she brought her head back and moaned loudly. Taking advantage of he exposed neck, he leaned forward and started sucking and biting, marking her. When he felt that she was ready to take him, he removed his now very wet fingers causing her to whimper in protest. Placing his throbbing cock at her entrance he looked into her eyes, and when she nodded, he thrust into her quickly.

--

All she could feel was pain. Tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes as he broke through her innocence. She felt him brushing away her tears as she became accustomed to his very large cock. Finally, she opened her eyes and gave him a look saying, 'I'm ready.'

She felt him slowly move out and was worried that he wouldn't continue until she felt him push back into her with a little more force. He continued with this slow pace until Hermione was fed up with it. She used her legs, which were still wrapped around his hips, and pushed forward so that he was as far into her as possible. Finally getting the hint, he reached around, grabbed her head and kissed her forcefully as he plunged in and out of her. She felt herself building to the climax and started moaning and moving against his body at a quicker pace.

When she felt his finger pinch her clit it was her undoing and she climaxed, screaming his given name as she did. Still thrusting into her, she felt Severus' release soon afterward, him grunting her name while his seed shot through her. They stayed like that as they both came down off their highs. Looking at him, she noticed the smirk on his face as he said, "Ready for round two?" as he lifter her up once again and carried her off to his private chambers.

--

So, first attempt at a sex scene…what do you think? Any hints would help. Hopefully this chapter wasn't a let down to anyone!

Love Me xx


	6. AN

Hey guys

Hey guys. I know I haven't updated in a while but I'm in the middle of end of semester exams at uni so I'll try and get something done over the weekend for you all. Also to answer some questions:

KlingonGal8489 – When Severus saw the potion starting to bubble, he yelled at Lancombe to get out of there right away.

MeshiGohiku – Harry and Ron will eventually find out. Neither Draco or Hermione have told them because Hermione thinks they will shun her and refuse to be friends with her.

DanniV – Thanks for the suggestion. I'll go back and fix it.

Thankyou to everyone else who have commented on my fic so far. Keep them coming and I'll write more soon.

Love Me xx


	7. Chapter 6

Okay, so I'm still in the middle of exams, unfortunately, but I have been able to add little bits to this chapter everyday and have been able to put together this. It defiantly isn't the best I've written but it'll do…I guess.

Disclaimer: I ran into Severus a couple of years ago and we fell madly in love. He is now my hunky husband, we have twin boys and are expecting another child! Draco is my best friend and I can't live without him. Voldemort defeated Harry and currently rules the world. Severus and I are his right-hand man and woman.  
If you hadn't already realised, I am being sarcastic. This is my own little fantasy/dream world and in real life I own nothing. Sigh.

Chapter dedicated to: Alan Rickman because he is a frickin' hot piece of ass.

_**Chapter Six**_

--

She felt warmth along her back and around her hips. She tried to move but felt that something was holding her down. Her eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the darkness. Looking down, she found that the weight and warmth was that of an arm, which connected to a shoulder and a very bare chest which was pressed up against her equally bare back. Suddenly the memories from last night came rushing back to her.

_Oh my god, what the hell did I do!? It's not exactly like I didn't want it but what about him? Surely he will regret it as soon as he wakes up. And what about Dumbledore? I could lose my Head Girl status and Severus his job. If I don't get out of here soon, he'll probably cast a memory charm on me so that I can't get him in trouble. I mean, it's not like he trusts me or anything. '_Sigh'_, I suppose I really should leave. But he feels so damn good against me and unless that's his wand sticking into my back I'll bet his body wants another go. Sort of sucks that his mind would never approve._

Sighing, Hermione wiggled out of his grasp and started searching around the room for her clothes. She dressed quickly, although she was unable to find her bra, and attempted leaving the room without waking him up. She had no such luck.

"Hermione?" Asked a groggy voice, obviously from someone awaking from a deep sleep. "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry Sev-Professor Snape," _remember, formal title Hermione, it'll be less hard,_ "I know the only reason you slept with me last night was because of the accident in the Potions Classroom and I promise I won't tell anyone and risk your reputation. I wouldn't want you fired. The only thing is try not to be too harsh on little Lancombe. It wasn't totally his fault that you were forced to sleep with me and again, I'm sorry you had to go through that torture. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready for the day." With that, Hermione turned and bolted out the door so he would not see the tears streaming down her face.

--

He watched as she hurried out the door. Sitting up in his bed, he leaned back against the head board and looked down at his hands which were residing in his lap. The sheets were covering the lower half of his body, and he could see the tent that his morning erection made.

_That must be what scared her off. She was probably horrified of sleeping with me again and wanted to make a quick exit. I should've known it was too good to last. Not that there was any lasting thing but I guess the correct use of words would be 'I shouldn't have hoped'. Yes, that sounded better._

Thinking back to last night made Severus smirked. He had taken her virginity, given her multiple orgasms and had her begging for more before they had finally collapsed onto the bed in a fit of exhaustion.

_I've still got it. I'll have to remember for next time that she likes it when I use my nose to rub her clit. That is, if there was any chance at another time._

Sighing, he stretched and slowly made his was out of bed. Walking into the bathroom he turned on the shower and stepped in letting the icy cold water run down his body. The cold water did nothing to help his erection as he just couldn't get rid of the memories of the previous night. Hands slick with soap, he slid them down his body to his throbbing member and grasp it. Starting slowly he began to pump his cock with one hand and massaged his balls with the other. Along with thinking of Hermione and how she wriggled beneath him when she was nearing her climax he soon reached his own and seamen poured over his hand and down the drain.

After leaning against the tiles of the shower wall for a couple of minutes, he finished rinsing himself, turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Walking back into his bedroom he got out his teaching robe from the wardrobe.

_Today is going to be a long day._

--

Standing outside the Heads Dorm, Hermione quickly wiped her face and fixed her robes, trying to get rid of any traces of her crying and dishevelled appearance. Taking a deep breath, she said the password and stepped into the room. She came to a halt just inside when she saw her two Slytherin boys looking at her with identical grins on their faces.

"So missy," started Draco, "where were you all last night…and this morning, hmm?"  
"You wouldn't have been doing what I was doing, would you? Banging a gorgeous Slytherin?" Blaise continued trying to suppress a snicker.

Hermione found she couldn't hold it in anymore and let a sob escape. This was followed by many more until she was shaking so hard she almost fell to the floor. She would have too, if two pairs of strong arms hadn't caught her and taken her upstairs to her room. After hearing mumbling just barely over her cries, she saw Blaise leave and felt Draco come lie down beside her and kiss her forehead.

"Blaise has gone to tell Dumbledore that you won't be coming to classes today and that he and I will look after you. Also not to let Potter and Weasley come here so that you can have some much needed rest." She tried to say thankyou but it wouldn't come out and so she just nodded and buried her head into his chest and continued to cry while Draco mumbled sweet nothings into her ear and rubbed her back soothingly.

Just as she was falling asleep she felt Blaise lie on her other side and wrapped his arms around both her and Draco, making her feel like a Hermione sandwich. Needless to say, it was much appreciated.

_How I survived without these two, I will never know._ And with that, she closed her eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

--

I just had to pop those two back into the story. I love them too much to leave them out of many chapters. I'm not sure if I made it clear so I'll just tell you here. Draco was awake when Blaise came back but just stayed quiet and the reason Blaise didn't take very long coming back is because the Head's Rooms are located near Dumbledore's office in case of an emergency.

Review PLEASE!!

Love Me xx


	8. Chapter 7

Finished exams, finally. Thankyou guys so much for being so understanding about me not updating.

Disclaimer: So, I don't get why we have to put in this disclaimer. I mean, come on. Like I would be writing all these fanfics if I owned Harry Potter. It's just stupid. Sigh; to put it in writing, I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you may recognise.

Chapter dedicated to: my good mate Lloyd – I have never known a better hugger.

_**Chapter Seven**_

--

A week had passed and Hermione hadn't heard anything from the Potions Master concerning either her apprenticeship or what had happened. She knew he was avoiding her. It wasn't any different that he wouldn't call upon her in class, but every time she tried to approach him, he would dismiss her or somehow disappear. Also, Harry and Ron were asking questions. Like this morning, she sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, and was bombarded by the two asking where she had been recently and why she was avoiding them.

"I'm not avoiding you guys, I've just had a lot on my mind recently that's all. I'm sorry if you thought that because you know I would never do that to you right?"

"Yea, we know," answered Harry. "But you do realise that you can tell us anything. You are like family to us, Hermione, and we would do anything for you."

"Except if you announce that you're in love with Snape. Then we'll have you shipped of to Saint Mungo's and Snape taken to Azkaban for slipping you a love potion." Ron and Harry both became so hysterical at Ron's joke that they failed to notice Hermione pale. She forced a small laugh and then excused herself.

_This is why I'm not going to tell Harry and Ron about my…crush…on our potions teacher. Oh who am I kidding, I love him and he's never going to feel the same way about me. I suppose I'll fall out of love with him eventually. It shouldn't be too hard, what with him ignoring me and everything at the moment. I don't know what his problem is, well I do, he can't believe that he slept with a student, but we both know it was because of the potion and we had no control over our actions. So he doesn't have an excuse to ignore me and stop me from studying to become a Potions Mistress. That is unless he despises me so much that he can't stand the fact that not only did he have to give up his free time for me but thinks I'm going to form some strange attachment to him because he slept with me and that thought disgusts him so much he can't handle looking at me, let alone talking to or teaching me. _

By this stage, Hermione had made it to the Head Dorms and was once again in tears. She mumbled the password, hoping to skip classes for the second time in two weeks and just go to bed. As she walked through to the living area, she saw her two boys making out on the couch and tried to sneak passed them up the stairs so they wouldn't make her go to class or see her tear strained face.

Just as she thought she had made it safely to her door she felt two arms wrap around her waist and Blaise came to stand in front of her. Looking down at her he said, "My silly Mya. What's wrong? Tell me and Drake who brought those tears to your eyes and we'll go beat them to a pulp."

Hermione couldn't look at him and bowed her head to the floor. Not even three seconds passed when she felt two fingers lift her face up and she found herself looking into the caring eyes of Blaise and more tears fell.

"I was just thinking about Severus, Professor Snape I mean, again because Harry and Ron made a joke that they'd ship me off to Saint Mungo's if I told them I was in love with him. So, I was sorta just thinking of skipping classes and sleeping." She replied with a weak grin hoping that the boys would let her just go to bed. It wasn't to be as Blaise shook his head.

"I don't think so Mya. You are going to go to class, and then tonight, after a big meal, because don't think I haven't noticed that you're not eating, you are going to come up here and talk to Draco while I go see our dear Potions teacher. Don't shake your head at me. I am going to do this because I hate seeing you in pain. So, dry those eyes and let Draco take you to Herbology. I'll see you in DADA." With that, Blaise kissed her on the head, leaned around her and kissed Draco behind her and then left. Hermione turned in Draco's arms leaned her head on his chest. She felt Draco sigh and squeeze her tighter and then just held her for a few minutes till the bell rung and escorted her out of their common room and down to the greenhouses.

--

Severus was sitting behind his desk, making angry red marks on the paper in front of him in his spidery scrawl. He was tired. The whole week he had spent avoiding Hermione Granger and now it was taking its toll on him. He could tell that she wanted to speak with him, but it would be too much for him.

'_Why can't she leave me alone? Can't she see that I can't stand to be in the same room as her after that night? It meant nothing to her, but everything to me. I can't let her see how weak I am. All she'll do is tell Potter and his side-kick Weasley and they'll have lots of laughs making fun of me and my stupid feelings. I can't believe fate decided to play this God awful trick on me and made me fall in love with not just a student, but Hermione Granger at that. It didn't help the fact that she hated him. _

He stopped writing and thought back to the 7th year class that day. He remembered how odd it was that Hermione walked in not with her usual dunderheads that she calls friends, but with Draco and Mr Zabini. It was even weirder that she sat between them and didn't answer a question all class and ignored him while both Draco and Mr. Zabini sent him dirty looks. He had looked over at the Potter and Weasley who ended up sitting with Longbottom, and they had seemed as confused as him.

It seemed that Severus had spent the whole class trying to think of an explanation as to why Hermione would be sitting with those two Slytherin's of all people. Although he knew that Draco and Hermione were both Head Boy and Girl and were getting along a little better, he had thought that it was just mutual respect kind of thing. The only real reason he could come up with was that it was a dare that Hermione was asked to do.

A knock at the door brought him back to the real world and he took a moment to realise that someone wanted to come in. He snapped for them to come in and was surprised to see Blaise Zabini entering through the door and stalk up to his desk, anger clear in his eyes.

"Good afternoon Mr Zabini. What can I do for you?" Severus asked in his snarky voice.

"Well, _sir_," Mr Zabini started, "I have this friend and she has a crush on this guy. Except this guy seems to hate her and always puts her down but I know that in reality he loves her more than she can imagine. Now my other friend and I have told her that but she doesn't believe us and is becoming depressed and not eating healthily. So _sir, _I was wondering if you knew what I should do."

Without thinking about why Zabini was asking this of him, Severus answered, "Seeing as you are a Slytherin student, I will help you with your friend. However, if word gets out that I have done this, I will not stop in making your life miserable. Do you understand me Mr Zabini?" After receiving the nod of understanding, he continued. "Obviously your friend isn't a Slytherin or this so called love of hers would be in the hospital wing. My suggestion is that if she hasn't done anything about it and won't listen to any of your advice that you yourself go and knock some sense into him. Make him listen to what you have to say and then let him dwell on it. You can not make someone act on their feelings, but if you make it clear what your friend feels, the love interest will probably let his own feelings known." He watched as Zabini took in what he said.

"So you're saying that you would understand and look the other way if I was to _knock_ some sense into this love interest and I wouldn't get a detention?"

"In so many words, yes. I will make sure that you do not receive a detention for your actions as long as it was the person that has caused your friend heart ache."

"Alright then sir, but just remember that you gave me permission," and before Severus could react he felt a fist collide with his face and he fell of his chair onto the floor, blood running down his face. "I'm not sorry for what I did _sir_. I want you to know that Hermione has been miserable for the past week because of what you have and haven't done to her. I know you are probably thinking that she told us what happened down here last week but all we know is that you two had a misunderstanding and now you won't talk to her or even look at her. So if you don't tell Hermione what's going on soon I will not hesitate to hit you again and remember that you have given me permission to do so. You might want to expect it from Draco as well," and with that, Blaise stormed out of the room, the door banging shut behind him.

'_What have I done'_ was all Severus could think as he sat on the floor, trying to figure out what just happened.

--

Okay, so I hope this chapter is to your liking. I've finally got Harry and Ron appearing in the story. I'll update again soon :)

Keep up the reviews!

Love Me xx


	9. Chapter 8

So I think I'm really bad at posting chapters in short time periods. I keep forgetting about the story and starting new ones. None of these new ones are ready to be posted mind you but they include a couple of different relationships than just SSHG.

This chapter is longer than I normally write and hopefully it's okay to read. Thankyou for all the comments on my last chapter and it seemed everyone liked the idea of Blaise hitting Severus.

Disclaimer: I do believe that if I owned Harry Potter and all its characters I would try to bring Sev, Draco and Blaise to life. Oh my God how good would that be! Obviously I don't own it though, so it's just a dream.

Dedicated to: my cousin Celena who lives in Dubai. I love you soo much and come back to see me soon.

**_Chapter Eight_**

--

He stalked up to the common room fuming. Blaise really didn't want to hit the Professor but he couldn't think of anything else that might get it through his thick head that Hermione actually liked him. Blaise had no doubt that it was more than just a crush and they really did love each other, but he also knew that neither would admit it without some serious pushing on his and Draco's behalf.

_I don't see what's so hard to admit. I mean, okay, when I realised that I was attracted to Draco I didn't exactly just come out and say it but I didn't give up hope straight away. I just waited till the time was right and look what's happened. We are so happy together and I just wish my Mya could feel the same with her Slytherin man. I just hope Drake has talked some sense into her while I've been down in the dungeons._

He walked up to the entrance to the head dorms, said the password 'Secret Friends' and climbed through. Blaise looked around the room and saw his love and best girl friend lying on the couch sound asleep. He walked up to them, leaned down and picked Mya up. _Merlin, I have to make sure this girl eats more. She's as light as a feather,_ Blaise thought as he carried her up to Draco's room. Lying her down under the covers he walked back to his love and did the same for him thinking, _and this one needs to lay off the sweets. Ah well, I love him all the same._

Once he had tucked the two of them in, he turned to go back to his dorms in the Slytherin common room when he heard his name being called.

"Blaise?"

"Yea it's me Drake."

"What happened tonight? With Snape that is?" Asked Draco.

"Not here sweet, I don't want to wake Mya up. I'll just tell you tomorrow so go back to sleep." He went to leave again but was stopped with a warm hand on his forearm.

"Please, just lay here beside me and we'll talk. Mya passed out ages ago and has been in a deep sleep since. I don't think she's even realised we have moved. She won't wake up and if she does, she has a right to know." Sighing, Blaise climbed into bed next to Draco and leaned up against the head board. He then proceeded to inform Draco about what had happened tonight down in the dungeons. When he had finished his story, he looked down at Draco and saw him shaking, trying to control his laughter so as not to wake Hermione.

"Oh Merlin, that has to be the funniest thing I've heard in a long time. Luckily you covered your bases or I wouldn't doubt that Snape would have your head for what you just did. I agree though, hopefully that finally knocked some sense into him, literally."

"Yea, he's probably sitting down there now trying to figure out how to get her back. Well, hopefully anyway. So what happened up here with Mya? Did you get through to her or is she still totally oblivious to his feelings?"

"Well I told her what we thought and tried to get her to see how much he likes her but unfortunately she just won't listen. Of course I didn't knock any sense into her like you did but I tried so many different ways like first off I just told her straight out, then I pointed out little things in his behaviour towards her and when she didn't believe that I tried to tell her that he wasn't used to these sort of feelings but because I knew him really well I was able to tell that he did like her. She just either doesn't want to believe it or is too book smart and not enough relationship smart." Draco sighed and fidgeted with the covers on his bed. Seeing the distress in his actions, Blaise laid one of his hands on Draco's and used the other to lift his chin so that he could see his face.

"Draco look at me. Don't worry about Mya and Snape, they will find each other eventually. They are meant to be together and they will, we just have to be there for Mya in every way we can and just think, when they do get together you can tell Snape what you think of his actions towards Mya. So everything is going to work out, we just need a little bit of patience." He gave Draco and chaste kiss on the lips and moved down in the bed so that his head rested on the pillow. "Go to sleep now sweet and we'll see what tomorrow brings."

"Good night Blaise, I hope everything works out as you said it would." Draco turned so that he was lying on his side facing Hermione and draped an arm around her. She mumbled in her sleep, turned and snuggled into his side, head resting on his chest. Blaise sniggered as he looked on and hugged Draco into his chest and the boys joined their friend in sleep.

--

The next day saw a very nervous Potions Master, pacing in his classroom waiting for the next class to start, his 7th years.

_What am I supposed to do? All I could think about last night was what Mr Zabini said. I barely got any sleep and have had to deal with dunderheads all day and now I have to face Hermi-Miss Granger and I don't think I can. Except I really don't want Mr Zabini to hit me again, he had a strong arm and Draco, no doubt, has one just as strong. Since when did those two look after her? Surely it was just recently because I've never seen them say more then two words to each other since the middle of last year. I thought they had got sick of taunting each other but I guess I was wrong._

Severus stopped his pacing and placed his hands on his desk, hanging his head.

_I need to think of a way to get Hermione to stay after class without seeing to obvious. I could always say it was something to do with the apprenticeship because no doubt everyone knows about that. Hopefully they don't know just how bad I've been treating her. Ah, here they are now._

He turned and stalked behind his desk and watched as the 7th years walked in. He noticed that Hermione was flanked by her usual idiots again and was eyeing the ground as they escorted her to her seat. He then saw Draco and Mr Zabini walk through giving him evil and disgusted looks. They had done it in such a way that only he would notice the looks but it pushed him into decision about asking Hermione to stay after class.

It seemed to him that this session went ridiculously slowly. He noticed that while Hermione would never look at him, her two new Slytherin boys would and not in a nice way. Every chance they got, they would send him an evil glare and not-so-subtle hints to him about Hermione and every time he walked passed them he would whisper 'later' and then move onto the next student.

Finally class finished and he worked up the nerve to ask Hermione to stay after class. The boys both sent him nods as they walked passed and he saw them send her the thumbs up as they left the classroom. When everyone had left, he turned to her and took a deep breathe.

"Miss Granger, Hermione, last night one of your new-found friends came and visited me in my office. You could say he **knocked** some sense into me and got me to see just what I've been missing. I know it is inappropriate but I have come to realise that I like you to much to not try something out between us. He assured me that you thought the same way, but if you don't I understand and this conversation never took place and I would appreciate it if you told no one about this particular moment." He looked down at the floor expecting her to laugh at him and reject him. All of a sudden, he heard crying and saw Hermione standing in front of him with tears rolling down her face.

"I never thought that you would ever admit that to me. Of course I would like to try something with you." He took a moment to realise what had just happened and then broke into a smile and quickly walked to her and gathered her up into his arms. There, she cried on her should and he held her close, still trying to believe that this was real and she had actually said yes.

When her crying stopped he pulled her back and looked her in the eyes. They stood like that for a while just looking into the others' eyes when he finally leaned down and connected their lips. It wasn't like the first kiss they shared under the influences of the potion. No, this was much more real and heartfelt and left them both panting for air. He nodded for her to go and after receiving a kiss on the cheek, he watched her skip out the door. If anyone looked into his classroom at that moment, they would get the shock of their life when they saw the bat of the dungeons smiling.

--

Hermione bounded up the stairs and quickly said the password for her common room before running in. Upon seeing Blaise standing up from the couch, she sprinted over to him and jumped up into his arms clinging to him and kissing his face mumbling 'thankyou' over and over again.

Finally he set her back down on the floor and asked, "I'm guessing Snape told you about my little visit?"

"He didn't necessarily tell me exactly who it was, but I assumed it was you and although I don't know exactly what you did, thankyou for everything. He's agreed to give us ago." She couldn't stop smiling. She hugged Blaise again and then turned to Draco and gave him a kiss and a hug.

"You too Draco. I should have listened to you when you told me he liked me. I just didn't want to believe something and then get hurt if I found out it wasn't true."

"I would never lie to you gorgeous but I'm glad that you two have finally resolved everything. I don't think I've ever seen you so happy." He smiled at her and they all went and sat on the couch cuddling together as Hermione told them what had happened in the classroom.

--

Well, what do you think? I though that Blaise should be the more dominant one in his and Draco's relationship. I don't know why, I just think of them that way. Woo, Sev and Hermione have finally gotten together!

I'll try to repost again soon. Please don't forget to review.

Love Me xx


End file.
